PIZZA HOT!
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: Kim Jaejoong yang berkerja sebagai kurir pengantar pizza. Namun apa yang terjadi saat Ketua mafia Jung Dragon yang memesan pizza. Mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan sebagai mana perkerjaanya, namun Jaejoong tidak lagi bisa pulang. Whay? YunJae Fanfiction and YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**PIZZA HOT!**

.

.

.

**Jung Yunho **&** Kim Jaejoong**

Oleh :** Anna Kim**

**BoysLove/YAOI** – **Hard** – **Crime** – **Typo(s)** – **Mature Conten** – **Hanya cerita yang milik saya dan bagi yang tidak berkenan silahkan tutup halaman ini!**

.

.

.

Ting tong...

"Pengantar pizza!"

.

.

Dor..

Bruk

"Ampun Tuan.. ja-ngan bunuh saya..." Namja berbadan kekar itu bersujud dibawah kaki namja tampan beriris musang yang merupakan ketua Kelompok Jung Dragon. Organisasi gelap dengan berbagai bisnis baik legal maupun ilegal yang menguasai Asia. Tentu saja namja yang yang kini bersimpuh itu tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti rekan kerjanya yang sudah tergolek tak bernyawa dengan jidat berlubang akibat tertembus timah panas oleh ketua Jung.

DOR!

BRUK

Dan Ketua Jung Dragon tidak pernah setengah–setengah dalam pengeksekusian. Tubuh namja itu terkapar di lantai kramik dingin dengan darah yang merembes dari dada kirinya. Ketua Jung melesatkan peluru tepat di jantung.

"Itu peringatan untuk kalian! Tidak ada toleransi untuk penghianatan ataupun kecerobohan." Mata setajam musang itu berkilat tajam, wajah tampan dengan rahang tegas itupun menguarkan aura dingin yang jauh dari kata bersahabat.

Ruangan luas itu dipenuhi aura ketakutan, beberapa orang yang merupakan kaki tangan ketua Jung bahkan hanya mampu memejamkan mata menyaksikan betapa menakutkannya seorang Jung Yunho. Dan naasnya semua kejadian yang berlangsung disaksikan oleh namja bertubuh mungil yang kini menggigil ketakutan.

_Bruk._

Suara berisik yang mengusik ditengah keheningan tak ayal mengalihkan atensi Yunho. Dan kini iris musangnya menatap dalam sosok cantik berseragam orange yang berdiri ketakutan dengan kotak kardus berisi pizza yang sudah mencium lantai.

Senyum misterius tersungging dibibir hati Yunho kala matanya menangkap aura ketakutan yang kentara dari namja yang harus diakui Yunho berparas nyaris sempurna. Rambut hitam sedikit panjang hingga menutupi tenguknya, namja dengan tubuh mungil sekaligus ramping bahkan seragam kurir berwarna mencolok yang dikenakannya semakin mempertegas kulit putih susunya yang sebagian terekspos. Belum lagi bibir mungil dengan warna merah merekah yang terlihat sangat kenyal dan mata doe indah yang mempesona dengan mutiara hitam yang memancar indah.

'Ada bidadari yang tersesat eoh?' sudut bibir hati Yunho tertarik membentuk seringai menakutkan. Yunho mengisyaratkan kepada anak buahnya untuk membereskan dua mayat yang bergelimpang di lantai tanpa mengalihkan atensinya sedikipun dari sosok indah yang masih berdiri mematung dengan tubuh bergetar berjarak lima meter di hadapannya.

"_Mianhamnida _Tuan.. sa-ya mengantarkan pizza pesanan anda."

Yunho bersumpah, jika seumur hidupnya belum pernah mendengar suara semerdu milik namja menawan di depannya. Suara merdu yang terucap lirih dengan sedikit bergetar entah kenapa mampu menggelitik perutnya, namun dengan segera Yunho kembali menguasai keadaan ketua Jung Dragon itu tidak ingin namja cantik pengatar pizza itu mencium gelagat jika Yunho mengaguminya.

"Apa yang kau maksud makanan yang sudah tercemar kuman lantai itu." Dengan angkuh iris musang Yunho mengarahkan pandangannya pada pizza yang telah tercecer seolah memberitahukan pada namja cantik itu jika pizza itu sudah tak layak konsumsi.

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

Yunho melangkah tegas, hingga menimbulkan bunyi dentuman dari sepasang sepatu pantophel yang dipakainya, langkah tegas menuju namja cantik yang semakin tersudut ketakutan.

"Kim Jaejoong."

Mata doe indah itu membulat, menatap takut namja tampan yang berdiri tepat di depannya, saat suara berat itu melafalkan namanya, tentu saja Yunho telah membaca namaya yang tercetak jelas di seragamnya.

"Saya tidak melihat apa-apa.. saya hanya kurir Tuan, tolong bayar saja pizzanya setelah itu saya akan langsung pergi dan menganggap tidak pernah melihat apa-apa." Jaejoong bergetar ketakutan, bahkan jemari lentiknya sudah mencengkram ujung pakaiannya. Sungguh namja cantik itu sangat takut jika nasibnya akan sama seperti dua namja yang tewas tadi.

Demi apapun dirinya masih ingin hidup dan tidak akan sudi berakhir dengan timah panas bersarang di otak ataupun jantungnya.

"Bagaimana kau menyuruhku membayar atas makanan yang bahkan tidak bisa aku makan."

"Maaf, saya terlalu terkejut melihat kejadian didepan mata dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan pesanan Tuan. Tapi Tuan masih tetap harus membayar pesanan anda Tuan. Saya tidak bisa pulang tanpa uang. Dan..." dengan gemetar Jaejoong meraih kertas yang berisi tagihan pesanan dan meyodorkannya pada Yunho "Tolong tanda tangani ini Tuan." Jaejoong memberikan pada Yunho dengan muka tertuduk.

Sementara Yunho, terus menatap intens setiap pergerakan dan ucapan berani Jaejoong meski terkesan sangat dipaksakan. Dalam hati Yunho kembali mengagumi Jaejoong atas tindakan beraninya. Bagaimana mungkin ditengah kondisi saat ini namja cantik itu masih memikirkan uang pembayaran, bukankah seharusnya Jaejoong memilih lari terbirit-birit tanpa memperdulikan uang, tidakkah Jaejoong lebih sayang pada nyawanya _ania?_

_Sreak,_

Jaejoong meneguk ludah kasar, saat namja dingin didepannya mengabil tiba-tiba nota pesanan ditangannya. Saat iris musang itu memperhatikan seksama tulisan yang tertera di nota yang isinya berupa tagihan pizza yang tidak seberapa mahal.

"Bukankah sebelumnya kau mengatakan tidak melihat apa-apa lalu apa yang kau ucapkan barusan."

Deg

Jaejoong membekap bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya, bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa bertindak ceroboh. Jaejoong sadar jika barusan dirinya mengatakan _"saya terlalu terkejut melihat kejadian didepan mata."_

Oh.. _damn_.

Jaejoong merutuki kebodohannya yang mungkin saja berakibat fatal, seketika wajah putihnya berubah menjadi semkain putih hingga menjurus kepucat. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, namja cantik itu mengambil langkah mundur. Entahlah yang jelas Jaejoong merasakan ada alram bahaya yang berdering nyaring ditelinganya.

"Lupakan saja.. saya mohon. Biarkan saya pergi." Mata doe Jaejoong menyapu sekeliling ruangan, namja cantik itu baru sadar jika orang-orang yang tadi berada diruangan ini sudah tidak ada, entah pergi kemana. Menyisakan hanya dirinya dan Tuan pemesan pizza yang Jaejoong simpulkan adalah seseorang yang berbahaya bahkan mungkin mengancam nyawanya.

Jaejoong semakin menggigil ketakutan saat tangan besar sekaligus kasar Yunho menyapu kulit pipinya, mengusapnya dengan ritme pelan.

_See._

Namja cantik itu hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap rasa sakit dibibirnya mampu mengalihkan rasa ngilu lututnya yang sekan siap tumbang.

Kini Jaejoong tidak lagi berpikir tentang pembayaran pizza, persetan dengan bosnya yang akan memarahi habis-habisan mungkin akan berujung dengan pemotongan gajinya yang memang sudah sedikit. Saat ini nyawanya lebih penting.

Jaejoong berinisiatif untuk lari, meski ia sadar jika ditangan kanan Yunho masih tergenggam senjata api. Pesetan dan masa bodoh, sekalipun tangan kiri Yunho masih betah berada di pipinya bahkan kini sudah mulai turun menyelusuri rahang hingga lehernya.

Sentuhan yang mampu membuat Jaejoong merinding ketakutan. Mata doenya terpejam, bukan meresapi sentuhan Yunho ataupun perduli apa yang dipikirkan Yunho, namun Jaejoong lebih berpikir apa yang akan dirinya lakukan terlebih lagi Jaejoong tidak sanggup beradu tatap dengan iris musang yang terkesan menusuk hingga seakan mampu merongrong jantungnya.

'Joongie. Lari.. yah, kau harus lari.' hati kecil Jaejoong meneriakkan sang empunya untuk mengambil langkah seribu, hingga

_Sreak_

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

Yunho semakin melebarkan seringainya, membiarkan sosok cantik itu menepis tangannya, memutus kehalusan yang seblumnya dirasakannya lewat kulit lembut pipi itu. iris musang Yunho menatap penuh arti punggung sempit yang berlari mebelakanginya dan namja tampan itu menghitung dalam hati seakan menantikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang akan terjadi atas kuasa seorang Jung Yunho.

_Han_

_Dul_

_Seet_

Klik.

Byurrr...

ANDWAEEEEEE!

Dor.. dor.. dor.

.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi?

Nantikan jawabanya tujuh jam kedepan

.

.

.

Note : Akan ada epiloge **Love and hate Joongie** dan chapter Yunho POV **Kim Jaejoong ( My mannequin )**

See You ^-^

Hug & Poppo


	2. Chapter 2

**PIZZA HOT!**

.

.

.

**Jung Yunho **&** Kim Jaejoong**

Oleh :** Anna Kim**

**BoysLove/YAOI** – **Hard** – **Crime** – **Typo(s)** – **Mature Conten** – **Hanya cerita yang milik saya dan bagi yang tidak berkenan silahkan tutup halaman ini!**

.

.

.

Yunho semakin melebarkan seringainya, membiarkan sosok cantik itu menepis tangannya, memutus kehalusan yang sebelumnya dirasakannya lewat kulit lembut pipi itu. iris musang Yunho menatap penuh arti punggung sempit yang berlari mebelakanginya dan namja tampan itu menghitung dalam hati seakan menantikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang akan terjadi atas kuasa seorang Jung Yunho.

_Han_

_Dul_

_Seet_

Klik.

Byurrr...

ANDWAEEEEEE!

Dor.. dor.. dor.

Dan gelap.

Jaejoong tidak melihat apapun, betapa kejadian yang menimpanya terlalu cepat hanya dalam hitungan detik saja. Namja cantik itu terkulai tak sadarkan diri bersama genangan air yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah gelap.

_Byur.._

Susulan bunyi riak air yang kedua kalinya bergemuruh dan kini tubuh Yunholah yang terjebur kedalam aquarium yang berisi tiga bangkai ikan hiu, binatang buas yang dipeliharanya dan menjadi penghuni aquarium lantainya sudah tidak bernyawa karena tembakkan pelurunya sendiri.

Yunho merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong yang nyaris menyetuh dasar aquarium. Membopongnya ala bridal.

"Yoochun, segera beresakan. Aku mau besok aquariumku sudah kembali seperti semula lengkap dengan tiga ekor ikan hiu." Yunho melangkah menuju lift yang menghubungkan antara lantai satu kelantai tiga dimana kamarnya berada lengkap dengan Jaejoong yang berada dalam gendongannya masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Sore yang merangkak malam, awan jingga yang telah berganti dengan hitam ditaburi kerlap kerlip bintang dan semakin dipercantik dengan indahnya bulan sabit yang bersinar terang. Jaejoong mulai terusik dari alam bawah sadarnya. Terasa sangat suasah saat dirinya ingin menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

Jaejoong masih enggan membuka matanya, kemudian bibir cherry itu tersenyum. 'Ah, untung Cuma mimpi.' Dada namja cantik itu bergerak naik turun seiring dengan hembusan nafas leganya. Jaejoong merasa jika mimpinya kali ini benar-benar menakutkan.

Bagaimana tidak.

Dirinya yang mengantarkan pesanan pizza di manison megah yang berlapis-lapis keamanan dan namja-namja berbadan kekar bertampang sangar. Dengan susah payah hingga di ijinkan masuk kemansion yang mampu membuat mulutnya menganga lebar karena terlalu kagum. Namun betapa syoknya dirinya saat masuk kedalam namun matanya justru disambut dengan pemandangan mengerikan, di mana terjadi penembakan dua orang sekaligus. Tak terkira bagaimana takutnya Jaejoong, hingga namja cantik itu terlambat menyadari jika dirinya berada di sarang ketua kelompok Jung Dragon.

Kelompok bisnis dan perdangan yang disegani di seluruh daratan dikatakan mafia yang bahkan tak tersentuh tangan hukum.

Sedari awal Jaejoong sudah sangsi saat membaca alamat dan nama konsumen –Jung Yunho- Jaejoong hanya merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu namun namja cantik itu memilih mengabaikan pikirannya.

Jaejoong merasa mimpinya begitu nyata, dimana saat tangan dengan kulit bertektur kasar itu menyentuh pipinya bahkan mengusap lehernya. Saat terjadi percakapan antara dirinya dengan namja dingin itu bahkan saat dirinya lari terbirit-birit dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah terjelembab ke dalam air yang berisi tiga ekor ikan hiu. Binatang laut nan buas yang segera berenang menuju dirinya yang terjebak di dalam air dan nyaris tenggelam. Tatapan mata ketiga ikan itu sekan siap mencabik-cabik tubuhnya mengubah menjadi serpihan kecil hingga siap di santap oleh gigi-gigi tajam nan runcing itu.

Jaejoong masih belum mampu mencerna, bukankah ubin yang diinjaknya adalah lantai lalu kenapa bisa ada air. Serupa aquarium berukuran tidak main-main dan di huni tiga ekor ikan hiu ganas.

_Seett.._

Sesaat otak Jaejoong kembali berkerja, memaksakan ingatanya kembali. Jaejoong baru sadar jika saat dirinya menginjak lantai ada hal yang ganjil dengan ubin yang diinjakya.

Lantai berwarna biru tenang, saat itu Jaejoong merasa tengah berjalan diatas kaca, namun karena fokusnya hanya teruju pada kejadian mengerikan didepan matanya hingga membuat dirinya tidak menyadari keganjilan itu.

Dan hingga akhirnya mimpi itu terputus saat dirinya mendengar suara tembakan keras dan berakhir dengan gelap.

_fyuh._

Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya kasar, sekedar menyeka sedikit peluh yang meremebes menuruni pelipisnya. Jaejoong masih dalam posisi berbaring, mengendus aroma asing kasur yang ditidurinya.

'Ini bukan aromaku.' Jemari lentik itu meraba-raba permukaan kasur yang terasa lembut. Aroma mint tegas menguar menusuk indera penciumannya. Bedcover yang jauh lebih lembut dari biasanya. Dan juga tempat tidur yang beribu kali lipat lebih nyaman dan berukuran besar.

Tunggu besar.

Lebih besar?

Jaejoong bangun dengan tergesa, mata doenya meneliti sekeliling ruangan.

Bukan!

Ini bukan kamarnya. Ruangan berukuran luas lima kali lipat dibanding kamar miliknya. Ranjang yang ditidurinya tidak sama. Bedcover warna putih tulang dengan selimut lembut warna merah marun. Dinding berpoles cat warna cream dengan lampu krital indah menggantung di pelapon atas ranjang.

Lukisan,

Meja kerja,

Sofa hijau,

Lemari kayu jati lengkap dengan perabotannya,

Sebuah mini bar di sudut ruangan yang menghadap keluar.

Kaca jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka hingga melesatkan angin dingin masuk bebas memenuhi kamar, menibulkan suara berisik yang berasal dari ranting pohon yang bergesek diluar sana dan juga gorden yang mengombak seiring terpaan angin.

Dan pakaian yang saat ini melekat ditubuhnya. Kemeja hitam berbahan katun yang nyaris terlepas dari tubuhya karena berukuran terlalu besar . Size double xl mungkin.

"Semua ini.. ja-adi bukan mimpi.. ini se-mua.. kejadian tadi siang.. Jung Dragon.. Jung Yunho.. mayat.. ikan hiu.. pizza... ANDWAEEEEE!"

Jaejoong memekik histeris, menyadari jika semuanya bukanlah mimpi. Wajahnya kembali berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Jaejoong terlalu takut menebak apapun yang akan terjad selanjutnya. Satu hal yang Jaejoong simpulkan dirinya saat ini berada di mansion ketua Jung Dragon. Tepatnya di kamar –mungkin- Jung Yunho. Jaejoong menarik diri hingga punggungnya membentur kepala ranjang, menekuk kedua lututnya dan menggigit kuku jarinya.

Jaejoong ketakutan.

_Ckleak._

_Glup_

Jaejoong meneguk ludah dan tangannya mengeratkan ujung selimut ditangannya. Doe eyesnya berusaha fokus pada sosok yang membuka pintu dan berjalan tegas menuju ranjang dimana dirinya berada. Matanya tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas sosok itu dikarenakan pencahayaan yang minim. Salahkan hanya lampu tidur saja yang menerangi kamar seluas ini.

_Klik_

_Dueng._

Ruangan yang berubah menjadi terang benderang, bahkan sekalipun mungkin jika ada semut didinding maka akan mampu tertangkap mata.

"Sudah bangun eoh?"

_Tap_

_Tap_

Jaejoong semakin meringuk ketakutan, pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir hati itu seakan membuat seluruh persedian namja cantik itu lumpuh. Wajah yang terlalu dingin dengan iris musang yang menatapnya dalam sekaligus tajam. Jaejoong menatap waspada setiap pergerakan Yunho, saat namja tampan itu berjalan dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

"A-pa maumu?" suara Jaejoong begitu lirih nyaris tak terdengar, cicitan ketakutan yang ditanggapi senyuman oleh Yunho.

"Apa kau begitu takut?" Yunho mencoba menyentuh kembali pipi mulus Jaejoong dengan punggung tangannya, namun tatapan lunaknya berubah tajam mendapati penolakan Jaejoong, saat namja cantik itu memilih menjauhkan wajah dari tangannya.

"Jangan memancing emosiku. Kau tau aku buka tipe namja penyabar." Rahang Yunho mengeras, terlihat jelas jika pimpinan Jung Dragon itu sedang menahan emosinya yang siap meledak saat ini juga. Jung Yunho tidak menerima penolakan. Seumur hidup dirinya tidak pernah ditolak bahkan hingga saat ini usianya yang menginjak 30 tahun.

"Jangan sakiti aku. Aku mohon Tuan. _Jebbal._. biarkan aku pergi.." Jaejoong menatap sendu wajah namja tampan namun beraura dingin dihadapannya, berharap namja tersebut mau berbaik hati hingga bersedia membebaskannya keluar dari mansion beku ini.

"Apa aku terlihat akan menyakitimu hem?" Yunho semakin mencondongan tubuhnya, membuat jarak wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat. Aroma manis langsung menyapa hidung namja Jung itu, aroma memabukkan yang sukses membuat darahnya berdesir. "Jadilah anak baik maka aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Pernyataan Yunho terdengar layaknya ultimatum tegas yang harus di patuhi.

Jaejoong masih bergeming, bahkan tubuhnya semakin kaku saat jari panjang Yunho menyentuh bibirnya, mengusap berulang-ulang dan berakhir dengan paksaan, membuat bibirnya bercela sedikit membuka hingga jari panjang Yunho melesat masuk kedalam rongga hangat mulutnya.

Membuat Jaejoong mau tak untuk menyesap jari telunjuk itu

Ssh..

Yunho dibuat menggila, wajah namja tampan itu memerah menahan senasi nikmat pada jari telunjuknyanya yang terjepit hangat di dalam mulut Jaejoong. Kedua mata itu saling bertemu tatap, Yunho seakan tenggelam semakin dalam pada bulatan bening milik Kim Jaejoong. Hazel kelam yang mampu menyeret mafia Asia itu hingga kedasar.

Yunho menarik keluar jarinya, menyisakan untaian benang saliva Jaejoong hingga tercecer turun kedagu namja cantik itu.

_Mpphh.._

_Bruk.._

Jaejoong tidak tau mengapa? Yang jelas tubuhnya saat ini terasa lemah seakan tak memiliki daya. Dengan mudahnya dirinya terhempas telentang diatas ranjang dengan Yunho yang berada di atas tubuhnya tanpa melepas tatuan bibir.

Namja yang berada diatasnya terus menyesap bibirnya dalam, menikmati bergantian bibir atas dan bawah hingga memaksa untuk menerobos masuk mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya membuat Jaejoong sulit bernafas.

Jaejoonglah yang terlihat kepayahan mengimbangi pagutan Yunho, namja Jung itu terlihat begitu mahir. Menyesap bibirnya bak permen manis, bahkan saat wajah Jaejoong sudah memerah padam karena kehabisan nafas, Yunho masih belum menyudahi ciuman intensnya. Pergerakkan lemah Jaejoong yang memukul-mukul punggungnyapun diabaikan oleh namja Jung itu, betapa dicandunya bibir cherry Jaejoong yang sudah menggodanya sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Aku bukan gay..ughh..." Jaejoong berucap disela desahannya, ditengah tubuhnya yang menggeliat resah atas sentuhan Yunho beberapa dibagian titik sensitivenya. Bahkan kemeja yang dikenakanya sudah hampir tanggal, hanya satu bagian yang menggantung di lengan selebihnya keenam kancingnya sudah terlepas, memperlihatkan dada dan perut rata hingga underware hitamnya.

_Engh.._

Otot perut Jaejoong dirasa mengejang saat merasakan sensasi basah sekaligus geli. Dengan pandangan sayu Jaejoong melirik dimana Yunho sedang asyik menikmati pusarnya. Yunho bukanya tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong barusan, hanya saja namja tampan itu belum mau menanggapi.

Yunho justru mengecup, menjilat dan sesekali menggigiti permukaan kulit perut rata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng, otak warasnya masih menolak sentuhan Yunho yang harus diakuinya sangat memabukkan.

"Lepas.. ugh.." Jaejoong masih mencoba untuk bertahan pada logikanya, bahwa apa yang terjadi saat ini adalah salah. Tidak seharusnya dirinya menikmati sentuhan seseorang yang jelas-jelas berkelamin sama dengannya. Namun hati kecilnya tidak memungkiri jika Jaejoong belum pernah merasakan sensasi bercumbu sedasyat ini.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, mata indahnya terpejam. Tenaganya sudah mulai habis dan kini Yunho benar-benar berkuasa atas tubuhnya. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga terluka saat merasakan senasi sakit sealigus nikmat kala Yunho tengah mengerjai dadanya.

Dan Jaejoong yakin jika tubuhnya sudah penuh ruam merah.

'Tidak ini salah.'

_Sreak_

_PLAK!_

_Hos..hos.._

Yunho menatap bengis Jaejoong, rasa perih dan panas menjalar dipipinya. Apa yang barusan terjadi? Jaejoong berani menamparnya. Yunho sangat marah. Harga diri seorang ketua mafia yang dipertaruhkan disini. Mungkinkah dirinya terlalu lembut pada sosok cantik ini.

"BERANINYA KAU." Iris musang Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong yang bergetar ketakutan dengan wajah memerah dan nyaris menangis.

_Sreak_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

"Kau pikir bisa lari dari ku." Yunho mengepalkan tangannya. Ketua mafia Jung Dragon itu masih terduduk di atas ranjang sementara Jaejoong tidak menyia-nyiakan secuil kesempatan yang dimilikinya. Yah, Jaejoong berfikir jika Yunho lengah hingga namja cantik itu memilih untuk lari. Namun Jaejoong tidak pernah tau jika diamnya Yunho bukanlah pertanda baik untuknya. Mungkin akan lebih tepat untuk mengatakan.

"_Selamat datang dineraka Kim Jaejoong!"_

.

.

.

Jaejoong berlari ketakutan dengan langkah lebar, menuruni anak tangga yang tidak kira panjangnya. Hanya dengan satu tujuan. Secepatnya menemukan pintu utama dan kabur. Tidak perduli meski tubuhnya hampir bugil. Bahkan kemeja ditubuhnya hanya dicengkram tanpa sempat mengancingkan kembali dan Jaejoong sadar jika underwarenya sudah tanggal, namun setidaknya selembar kemeja ini mampu menutupi bagian-bagian privasinya.

_Brak!_

Jaejoong berhasil membuka pintu utama, namun bukanya perasaan lega yang didapat justru ketakutan yang berkali lipat lebih besar. Bagaimana tidak jika kini di depannya berdiri dua namja keturunan afrika yang menatapnya lapar. Jaejoong meneguk ludah kasar. Rasanya namja cantik itu ingin menangis kencang.

"Ow.. ow.. apa ini waktunya kita makan, kawan."

_Slup.._

"Sepertinya iya, ayo kita nikmati digudang belakang." Seringai mesum terukir jelas di bibir tebal dua namja bertubuh besar yang merupakan segelintir dari anak buah Yunho.

"_ANDWE_! Lepas.. hikss... lepas.." Jaejoong meronta-ronta saat kedua lengannya dicekal dan tubuhnya mulai diseret oleh dua namja yang memiliki tubuh seperti raksasa itu.

.

.

.

"Jangan mendekat brengsek! Menjauh kalian." Jaejoong terduduk diatas matras kumuh, namja cantik itu menatap jijik sekeliling ruangan. Gudang pengap lagi bau dengan berbagai barang tak terpakai yang berserakan dimana-mana. Jaejoong berani bertaruh pasti banyak binatang yang dibencinya.

Kecoa dan tikus.

Terlebih Jaejoong lebih baik mati dari pada harus menyerahkan kesucianya pada dua namja lapar di hadapanya.

Ha..haa...

"_Beautiful and best skin ha..a.a.."_

"Jangan sentuh!" Jaejoong menepis tangan salah satu namja yang dengan lancang mengelus pahanya. Jaejoong benar-benar muak melihat tawa menjijikkan yang keluar dari mulut kotor keduanya.

"Woww.. lihat miliknya..."

"Benar-benar imut hahaa..."

_slup_

Jaejoong sontak menangkupkan kedua tangan di area selangkangannya menyadari kemana tatapan mata dua namja berkepala plontos itu. Jaejoong sudah memejamkan matanya, bersiap akan kemungkinan terburuk hingga,

_Dor.. dor.. dor.. dor_

_Arggkk_

_Bruk.._

"Beraninya menyentuh milikku. Dasar tidak berguna." Yunho menginjak dua tubuh anak buahnya yang sudah kehilangan nyawa dengan beberapa luka tembak dipunggung yang menembus hinggga dada, dan sekarang tidak hanya pengap dan bau apek namun juga sudah tercemari bau anyir yang berasal dari rembesan darah kental yang mengalir mengotori lantai. Pemadangan mengerikan yang membuat Jaejoong semakin syok.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih digilir oleh sampah itu dari pada melayaniku hem?" Yunho menyelusuri rahang Jaejoong dengan pistolnya. Tidak perduli meski namja cantik itu sudah menangis sesenggukan dengan tubuh berguncang.

_Bruk.._

"_Appo... hikss_..." Jaejoong merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit saat dengan kasar Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya ketas matras keras, ingin menyetuh kepalanyapun tak bisa karena kedua lengannya dicengkram tangan Yunho.

"Sudah kukatakan aku bukan namja penyabar. Kau sudah menguji kesabaranku dan sekarang terima hukumanmu kim Jaejoong."

"_Hikss... mianhe_.. Tuan.. jangan sakiti aku.. hukk.. aku mohon tuan...hikss..." Jaejoong menangis terisak, sunguh namja cantik itu merasa terancam dengan mata musang Yunho yang memerah marah. Bahkan pergelangan lengannya terasa perih akibat terlalu kuatnya cengkraman Yunho. Belum beralih rasa takutnya terhadap sosok Jung Yunho kini harus ditambah dengan hal yang paling di bencinya. Mata doe Jaejoong menatapa horror binatang kecil warna coklat hitam yang mulai merayap keluar dari sela-sela matras bolong yang ditidurinya.

Ada satu, dua, tiga, lima, sepuluh...

"Hus.. hus.. pergi.. hiks... Joongie takut kecoa.. hikss.. andwae.. menjauh huss... huggg.." Jaejoong refleks mendudukkan tubuhnya menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Yunho. Meski ketua mafia itu menakutkan namun bagi Jaejoong kecoa jauh lebih menyeramkan. Dan tanpa namja cantik itu sadari jika Yunho tengah mengeluarkan seringaian berbahayanya.

.

.

.

_Dok.. dok..dok.._

"BUKA _JEBBALLLL!_"

_Tok.. tokk_..

"Joongie takut hikss... buka pintunya."

"_ANDWAE.. huss_.. sana menjauh.. _hiks_... tolong_... hikss_... tuan Yunho buka pintunya _hikss_..."

Joongie takut kecoa, hikss... nanti mayatnya bangkit seperti zombie _huwaa.._ _hugg.. hikss..._ Joongie takut di makan. _Jebbal!_ Buka pintunya Tuan hikss..."

Yunho tersenyum kejam dibalik pintu gudang yang tertutup sempurna. Tidak salah, sosok yang meraung-raung dibalik pintu besi itu adalah Kim Jaejoong. Sudah satu jam Jaejoong dikurung Yunho didalam gudang lengkap bersama ratusan kecoa dan tikus bonus dua mayat anak buahnya yang sengaja belum dibereskannya.

Yunho bisa membayangkan seperti apa wajah ketakutan Jaejoong, bahkan Yunho sempat mendengar keheningan dari dalam. Satu hal yang Yunho simpulkan Jaejoong mungkin sempat tak sadarkan diri.

Biar saja, katakan dirinya kejam. Tapi bukan mafia namanya jika tidak berlaku kejam. Yunho hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada namja cantik itu sekaligus menunjukkan kuasanya.

.

.

.

Yunho sedikit merasa iba melihat bagaimana kacaunya namja cantik yang merangkul tubuhnya erat. Setelah hampir dua jam lamanya mengurung Jaejoong, Yunhopun membuka pintu dan melihat keadaan namja cantik itu. hati kecil kepala mafia itu tidak tega menyiksa namja cantiknya terlalu lama.

Dan kini lihatlah.

Mata doe yang memerah dan bengkak dengan hidung merah bahkan ingus bening yang merembes dari lubang hidung bangirnya. Yunho mengusap surai hitam Jaejoong yang sudah banjir peluh. Tubuh yang kotor oleh debu dan dan lengket oleh peluh. Kondisi Jaejoong benar-benar miris.

"_Ugh.. hikss..hikss...ughh..."_

Bahkan sisa-sia tangisan masih terdengar pilu dari cherry lips merah yang membengkak itu. Yunho membawa tubuh ringkih Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, mengusap punggung bergetar Jaejoong dengan sedikit lembut, meski begitu Yunho masih menujukkan wajah tenang sekaligus dingin.

"Jadi bagaimana hem?" Yunho berbisik, namun tetap terdengar tegas dan mengintimidasi.

"_Hikss..hug...hikss_.. _ania_.. Tuann.. Joongie _hikss_... akan _hikss._. jadi anak baik.. _huhh...hikss_.."

Senyum kemenangan terukir di bibir hati Yunho, mendengar jawaban namja dalam pelukanya yang terucap terputus-putus. "_Good Boy_."

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasakan dingin, namja cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jaejoong tidak menangis lagi. Sudah Jaejoong putuskan lebih baik menjadi anak baik bagi Jung Yunho dari pada harus di makan kecoa dan digerogoti tikus dan lebih naas jika tubuhnya di santap zombie.

Lebih baik digagahi satu namja yang jelas-jelas tampan dan berkuasa dari pada harus digilir sepuluh namja negro, lebih baik digigit Ketua mafia dari pada dicabik gigi runcing ikan hiu. Pilihan yang bijak _ania_?

Dan kini dirinya benar-benar menjadi anak baik. Tidur terlentang di atas meja makan berukuran besar tanpa memakai selembar kainpun. Jaejoong tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya karena diatas tubuh terlentangnya ada banyak potongan buah yang terususun dan beberapa potong pizza. Yang membuat Jaejoong sangat malu adalah dimana Yunho duduk tenang di kursi sambil menatap intens tubuhnya.

'Selamat makan."

_Slup.._

Yunho menjilat bibirnya menatap lapar sajian menggiurkan di depannya. Tubuh porselen Jaejoong yang di penuhi kudapan kesukaanya yang tesebar di bagian-bagain tubuh indah itu.

Bagiman bibir cherry Jaejoong yang menggigit buah cherry namun tak sepenuhnya tertelan hingga membuat benda mungil itu membentuk pout dengan buah cherry sebagai pengganjal.

Pemandangan yang menggiurkan ania? bahkan milik Yunho didalam sana sudah mengeras sempurna.

_Slup.._

Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho menyesap buah cherry dibibirnya, memindahkan buah manis itu kedalam mulut Yunho dan berujung dengan bibir Jaejoong yang disesap habis.

_Hem..nghh.._

_Hos.. hoss.._

_Engh.._

Tubuh Jaejoong bergerak kecil saat lidah panas Yunho menyapu pipi, rahang hingga turun keleher jenjangnya setelah memutus kontak bibir mereka. Sentuhan yang menghadirkan Sensasi panas sekaligus nikmat.

Iris musang Yunho tertuju pada dua puting Jaejoong yang tertutup white cream dan buah cherry selanjutnya Yunho memilih untuk menikmati dua tonjolan menggiurkan di depan matanya. Jaejoong mencengkram tangannya. Bahkan namja cantik itu menahan nafas, Jaejoong tidak sanggup membayangkan kegilaan apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho selanjutnya.

_Ugh.._

Otot-otot perutnya terasa menegang saat ujung lidah panas Yunho menyentuh white cream, menjilat dan menelannya hingga lidah basah Yunho menggelitik putingnya yang sudah menegang.

_Damn._

Jaejoong merutuk dalam hati saat melihat seringai mesum tercetak jelas di bibir yunho disela pelahapan? Kedua puting susunya.

"Emm.. _mashita._.." Dengan seduktif Yunho menjilat white cream yang tercecer di sudut bibirnya dengan lidahnya. "Kau suka cantik." Yunho merundukkan tubuhnya dan berbisik seduktif tepat di telinga kanan Jaejoong dan kemudian menjilat singkat leher namja cantik yang dipenuhi ruam merah hasil karyanya. Sementara namja cantik itu sudah mulai gelisah dalam mempertahankan kediaman tubuhnya. "Lebih baik dari pada tidur dengan kecoa dan mayat bukan?"

"Shh.. Tuaann..." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya tak kuat menghadapi kegilaan Yunho yang terus menggempur pertahananya. Saat lidah basah Yunho menjilati lekuk tubuhnya, bergantian memakan potongan buah yang tersebar di atas dada, lengan, perut hingga lekuk pahanya. Namun Yunho mengabaikan potongan pizza toping buah yang dibuat berbentuk menyerupai donat hingga kesejatian Jaejoong mengacung tegang di tengahnya.

Yunho mengabaikan mikiknya yang sedari tadi sudah ingin disentuh.

"Saatnya menyatap menu utama.." iris musang Yunho menatap milik Jaejoong yang sudah keras sepenuhnya, benda berukuran sedang yaang memiliki warna sedikit merah muda, betapa indahnya kesejatian namja cantik ini, tepat seperti dugaanya bahkan rambut-rambut halusnya pun tertata rapi.

"Kau mewatnya dengan baik." Yunho sengaja berbicara dengan mendekatkan bibirnya dikepala kesejatian Jaejoong, hingga hembusan nafasnya mampu memberikan efek geliatan resah oleh pemiiknya.

_Slup.._

"_OUGH..."_

Tubuh Jaejoong mengejang, saat dengan tanpa aba-aba lidah basah Yunho menyapu batangnya. Selanjutnya dengan wajah tampan dosa Yunho menggigit potongan pizza, menikmatinya dan sesekali mengalihkan bibirnya pada batang milik namja cantik itu.

_Argghkk.._

Dan pertahanan jaejoongpun jebol. Sisa-sia buah yang masih tersusun di atas tubuhnya terjatuh seiring dengan geliatan tubuhnya, bahkan tanpa sadar Jaejoong membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Jaejoong menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Raganya seakan dibuat melayang akan sentuhan Yunho yang terus memanjakan miliknya di bawah sana.

Mengoral batangnya secara kasar dan liar.

"Oguh.. ughh.. sshhh..." Jaejoong semakin membuka lebar kedua kakinya, membiarkan wajah Yunho terebenam diselangkangannya. Jemari lentiknya mengacak rambut coklat Yunho sementara kepala Jaejoong mendongak tak kuat menahan kenikmatan.

"Akuuhh.. samppaaii argghkkk.."

Jaejoong mengerang, urat-urat kehijauan lehernya menonjol akibat teriakan puasnya, seiring dengan mengalir deras cairan cintanya yang menyembur bebas mengotori perutnya dan tangan Yunho.

"Suudahh.." suara jaejoong bahkan sudah parau akibat terus mendesah,

Hos.. hos..

Jaejoong bernafas putus-putus, tubuhnya kembali mengelinjang saat tangan kasar Yunho mengusap-usap miliknya yang sudah mulai lembek. Jemari Yunho yang sengaja mempermainkan miliknya yang terkulai,

"Aku bukan gay eoh?" Yunho tersenyum meremehkan, sementara tanganya masih aktif meratakan cairan cinta yang barusan dikeluarkan jaejoong.

"Ne.. aku bukan gay.."

Hos,,

"Mungkin.. aku akan menjadi gay jika itu dengan Tuan.."

Yunho tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Jaejoong atau lebih tepat jika disebut dengan pengakuan.

_Sreak._

Yunho merangkak, menempatkan posisi tubuhnya di atas Jaejoong. Membuat wajah keduanya saling bertatapan. Yunho menatap dalam hasel kelam Jaejoong yang menatapnya sayu.

Wajah cantik Jaejoong yang dipenuhi gairah.

"Sekarang giliranku, aku ingin bibir ini.." jari Yunho mengusap cherry lips jaejoong yang membuka, menatapnya intens, "Memanjakan milikku dan.." Yunho memposisikan bibirnya tepat ditelinga Jaejoong, memberikan jeda ucapannya dengan cara menghembuskan nafas panasnya, "Melihat mulut mungilmu yang dipenuhi spermaku dan wajah cantikmu yang ternodai, pasti sangat menggairahkan _ania_?"

.

.

.

Pssttt..

.

.

.

Saya potong nc-nyah.. huwaaaa... ketawa nista bareng Yunho ^-^ ( lagi pengen negrjain reader nih /digampar/ ) Updatenya gak sesuai janji ya? Mian, dari semalam modem saya problem connetion ini juga postnya pinjem modem temen ^-^ "Harap maklum ne."

**PIZZA HOT!** Akan saya buat menjadi ff yadong? jadi bagi yang tidak berkenan atau risih mending gak usah baca. Fyuh rasanya kaku pas nulis bagian enceh ha..haa...

.

.

.

Dan terjawab sudah jaejoong gak ditembak tuh... smirk ^-^

Oke gimana kelanjutannya, masih bersedia nunggu kelanjutan **PIZZA HOT!** ? Dan chap akhir hoho...

Oke 1x24 jam (kali ini cius "semoga" gak PHP) LOL ^^


End file.
